Triangulo imposible ¿o no?
by Idachi
Summary: Esta es como algo de continuacion del especial del 14 de feb en "Las aventuras de Peña Nieto: Hetalia edition" : Rusia y America se emborrachan con Alejandro despues de una junta, ¿¡Que carajo paso anoche? RussMexAme :D trioo Lemmon, neta Lemmon


**No deberia hacer esto si tengo cosas sin actualizar nyaaajaaa XD bueno aun así no me pude resistir! Y como ya me volvi una pervertida de mierda lo hare XD **

**Este fic es RussMexAme XD sii asiii trio trio trio! **

**Advertencias: puede que tu cabeza explote yo que se xD, lemmon hard trio, un poco de sado… creo XD no see haber que tal me sale que lo estoy haciendo sin saber**

**Supongo que este seria un poco sobre lo del 14 de feb en las aventuras de peña nieto xD nyaaaa **

**Hetalia no me pertenece es de himaruya hidekaz!**

El 14 había pasado, no podía creer lo que él había pasado ese día, sin duda fue horrible, solo díganme ¿¡A quien se le ocurre guardar un endulzante en un estante de pócimas!? Solo al idiota de Inglaterra claro, suspiro, no podía creer que 4 hombres lo hayan besado el mismo día, se sentía un poco sucio y un poco triste, mas por la cara de Rusia y Alfred que le pusieron al momento de rechazarlos, pero lo bueno es que tomaron esa maldita botella y todo termino bien, o eso creía, en las juntas sentía que Alfred le miraba de soslayo al igual que Iván, no les tomo importancia aun estaba traumado, tanto que cuando alguien le tocaba el hombro sin darse cuenta soltaba un manotazo y se ponía histérico. Y ni pensar en que Japón evitaba hablar con el por estar tan arrepentido de sus acciones (vio el video que Elizabetha le tomo) y cada vez que el mexicano le quiere preguntar algo sobre tecnología este huye con una tonta escusa.

Volvió a suspirar, en este momento había junta, no quería ir por obvios motivos, pero ahí estaba el sin nada con que entretenerse solo con una miserable pluma y su brazo, empezó hacer garabatos hasta llegar a rayarse completamente todo el brazo sin tener espacio, miro su otro brazo, dio gracias a todos los dioses de ser ambidiestro así que empezó a dibujar trazos pequeños hasta que opto por quitarse el saco y arremangarse la manga de la camisa hasta el hombro dibujando lo final, para unos es un simple dragón con algunos detalles diferentes, pero para Alejandro era su queridísimo Quetzalcóatl con todo y detalles como lo recordaba de pequeño, ahora que lo dibujo se acordó que no lo volvió a ver después de que llegara España, se deprimió un momento.

Luego se dio cuenta de que su jefe y los jefes de los demás, junto a todo el mundo, literalmente, le estaban viendo que se estaba dibujando en la piel, Alfred iba a hablar pero el moreno se bajo la manga, tomo su saco y salió del lugar disculpándose con que iba al baño. Todos se le quedaron viendo a su copetón jefe y este solo hizo un ademan de "No se" con los hombros.

Y realmente si tenía que ir al baño que ya llevaba como una hora aguantándose las ganas porque Francia no había salido ya que estaba en su drama porque se le acabo el efecto de iggy y andaba todo EMO! Así que por fin pudo hacer pis.

….

Se quedo en la casa de estados unidos solo porque le daba flojera ir a una misma habitación de hotel con su copetudo jefe, así que decidió quedarse ahí, pero no pensó que también Rusia se iba a quedar, ¿Por qué? Pus quien sabe, cuando llego esos dos estaban jugando un juego de mesa sobre guerra, y por lo que veía iban empatados, el solo se quedaba al margen como réferi por si se ponían a pelear como siempre. Miro de soslayo a los dos, se veían tan serios cuando era la guerra y aunque fuera un juego, esos dos siempre querían ganar cueste lo que cueste, no por nada llamaron "La guerra fría" por ser tan fría, o algo así.

-B 8…- El americano frunció el ceño, mientras el ruso sonreía victorioso. –Gane…-

-¿Eh?...- El moreno miraba con confusión al tablero dando una mirada rápida a donde había dicho Rusia encontrándose con la base principal de Alfred, Rusia había ganado esa guerra y no era bueno que ninguno de los dos ganara.

-Shit… de acuerdo, aceptare esta derrota solo porque es un juego, obviamente si fuera verdad yo saldría venciendo ¡Porque eso hacen los héroes! ¡I will be a winner the next time!...- El moreno suspiro aliviado, pensó que se iban a agarrar a golpes como gatos y perros.

-¡Bien! Ya que acabaron de jugar ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos unas chelas?...- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado acercándose a una vitrina de licores que tenía el estadounidense en su casa (cortesía de él mismo y francia) saco una botella de vino y otra de tequila, el ruso saco una de vodka de su abrigo, el rubio con una sonrisa fue directo a por unas copas. El moreno sonrió cuando el americano le entrego su vaso.

Las horas pasaron y los tragos subieron de numero, uno tras otro, tras otro llevaron que el moreno se metiera cerveza, tequila, vodka y vino al mismo tiempo dejándolo completamente mareado y ebrio, tanto que ahora estaba enfrente de los rubios haciéndoles un estriptís sensualmente, mientras los otros se deleitaban la camisa que traía ya el moreno salió volando a la cara del americano, este la tomo y la aspiro, sus sentidos se embriagaron del olor del moreno. Rusia y América no estaban ebrios, un poco mareados pero si consientes.

El moreno se poso arriba del ruso quitándole la bufanda lamiendo la mejilla de este con lujuria, Alfred con celos se puso detrás del latino metiendo mano en el pantalón de este, se contagio de la necesidad de este al estar excitado. El moreno dio un pequeño gemido al sentirse tocado por el rubio, el ruso aprovecho y lo callo besándolo profundamente mientras le acariciaba el trasero descaradamente, Alejandro ebrio siempre estaba a merced de quien se atreviera y ahora lo estaba de dos grandes potencias, los cuales no iban a perder oportunidad.

Rusia se quito su abrigo y su camisa aventándolas a un lugar lejano al igual que Alfred, los dos lo besaban y mordisqueaban dejándole marcas en todo el cuerpo, le sacaron el pantalón junto a la ropa interior dando una vista muy excitante al ojo humano, mas con ese sonrojo que se cargaba, Iván apretó el trasero del moreno dándole una lamida por toda la cavidad, el rubio comenzó a masturbar lentamente el miembro semi-erecto del moreno sacándole suspiros. -¿Te gusta Alex?...- El moreno asintió con la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como era mordido uno de sus pezones gracias al ruso.

Los alejo antes de que se corriera en la mano del rubio americano haciendo que se sentaran en el sillón grande, se posiciono en medio de las piernas del americano abriendo su bragueta y bajando un poco el interior para poder sacar el miembro necesitado del estadounidense tocando la punta dándose cuenta de que esta húmedo, mira al ruso y le indica que también este en las mismas condiciones que el americano, el más alto solo asiente y obedece. Tomo entre sus manos el del rubio dándole una lametada, dándole sexo oral al rubio, paso una de sus manos al miembro del ruso y masturbarlo, y con la mano libre se apoyaba en las piernas de Alfred para poder hacer mejor su trabajo con el miembro de este.

Todo continuo así por un momento hasta que los dos rubios se corrieron, Alfred en su boca y el ruso en su mano, Alejandro se levanto sentándose en las piernas del euroasiático besándole aun con los rastros de semen en su boca y cara, empezó a restregar su cuerpo con la entre pierna del ruso haciendo que este soltara un gemido, el rubio americano no se quería quedar atrás y se poso nuevamente atrás del moreno rozando su miembro con la entrada del latino, mordió el cuello de este, el moreno se hizo hacia atrás separándose de los labios del ruso para ahora besar al americano con pasión.

Iván acaricio las piernas morenas hasta llegar a los muslos apretándolos y acariciándolos, llego hasta la entrada del latino y metió un dedo sacando un gemido de este, Alfred también metió uno haciendo entre los dos movimientos circulares dentro del más bajo. Alejandro empezó a dar gemidos de placer muy excitantes para sus oídos. Cuando los dos países primermundistas sintieron que el mexicano estaba preparado sacaron sus dedos haciendo que el moreno los lamiera como si fuera una paleta, los ojos de Alejandro ya estaban nublados del placer y solo quería que los otros empezaran su tarea.

El ruso empezó a penetrar lentamente al moreno, Alfred se dio cuenta de que este ya estaba empezando y también entro, el latino abrió los ojos ante el dolor que le ocasionaba el segundo miembro encajándole las uñas al rubio platinado, ahogo un grito de dolor, empezó a retorcerse en medio de los dos rubios mientras estos soltaban un pequeño gruñido por la pelea de poder, al rubio americano se le empañaron los lentes y opto por ponerlos a un lado, el moreno aguanto la respiración un momento para luego exhalar aguantando el dolor que le producía tener dos miembros en su entrada. –Por fa…vor… no vayan tan rápido… ngh!... maldita sea, no podrían poner turnos…- El rubio puso una sonrisa y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Como desees my love…- El moreno tembló ante la seductora y ronca voz con la que le había hablado el americano, abrazo al ruso para acomodarse mejor, este solo sonrió victorioso para fastidio de Alfred. Empezó a moverse lentamente, rozando también el miembro ruso sacándole un gemido, este siguiendo empezó a moverse a ritmo también, pero la ventaja la tenía Rusia ya que el moreno estaba frente a él y lo empezó a besar mucho más profundo colocando una de sus manos entre sus cabellos para que no se separada de él.

Alfred le quito la mano al ruso de la cabeza de Alejandro, salió de él por un momento, volteo bruscamente al moreno para que ahora estuviera frente a él y lo embistió con fuerza sacándole un grito entre el placer y dolor, las embestidas fuertes por parte de los dos países dominantes no se hicieron esperar más junto a los gritos y gemidos combinados que daba el moreno al sentir su interior desgarrarse completamente por causa de los otros dos. –M…mas… por fa… MGH!...-

El tiempo se paso muy rápido para cuando se dieron cuenta que ahora estaban en una posición diferente a la que comenzaron, el mexicano estaba en cuatro mientras que el ruso le embestía y enfrente tenía a Alfred dándole sexo oral. El éxtasis los lleno y terminaron por correrse

**-}**

En la mañana siguiente, el moreno abrió los ojos cansados, le dolía la cabeza a horrores no sabía lo que había pasado anoche solo recordaba que había esta bebiendo con Alfred e Iván y de ahí nada, miro que el sol no se asomaba del todo por la ventana ya que tenia la cortina muy bien puesta, se dio cuenta de que tenia a alguien pegado a él, volteo hacia atrás y vio que lo estaba abrazando posesivamente Alfred, parpadeo unas veces más encontrándose que él mismo estaba abrazando a Rusia el cual solo puso su brazo como almohada para él, los recuerdos de esa noche le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, se puso histérico, trato de levantarse pero un dolor completamente fuerte le impidió hacer todo tipo de intento, aparte del abrazo de oso que le estaba dando el rubio americano no hacía más que dificultar las cosas.

Sin duda, esto es peor a la vez que se emborracho con Alfred, ahí había sido nada más el rubio, pero ahora fue con Rusia también, empezó a temblar y sentirse una puta, no podía salir de la cama, su estomago se le formo un revuelto y su garganta tenía un nudo. Sin saber porque se rompió a llorar en silencio acurrucándose entre los dos lo mas que pudo, amaba a esos dos hombres, no lo podía evitar, pero sin duda siempre serian el "Triangulo imposible". Y de eso nunca podrían salir.

**WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII ACABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Meresco review? :V**


End file.
